Before you were born
by Deep Blue Dragon
Summary: When Kakashi is given his father’s diary he discovers that there’s more to the man then he knew. He even learns about his mother from the words his father wrote long before he was born.
1. Preface

Before you were born

By Deep Blue Dragon

Summary: When Kakashi is given his father's diary he discovers that there's more to the man then he knew. He even learns about his mother from the words his father wrote long before he was born.

Chapter One

I stood in Tsunade's office waiting for her to look up from her paperwork and sake, and for her to say something, curious as to why she had called me back in after so shortly completing an A-Ranked mission. Hell my body is still somewhat depleted of chakra.

"Hatake, are you listening to me?"

"Uh…" I asked, my mind no longer wandering.

"Brat…" The hokage muttered as she picked up an old black leather bound book. "This was found a few days ago, do you know what it is?"

"A book" I replied, bored and pulling out my own orange book, I stopped however when she spoke.

"Yes smartass it's a book, but this book isn't just any book, do you know why?"

"No ma'am." I answered, beginning to become annoyed. _'Damn you, you old hag just get to the fucking point.' _

"This book, is really a dairy."

"So, what does this have to do with me?"

"It was found in the Hatake archives, and it was written…"

"What were you doing in my family archives, you have no RIGHT." I growled

"NO…NO RIGHT, BRAT IM THE HOKAGE I CAN DO WHATEVER I PLEASE. The point is your father wrote this diary."

I felt my face heat up in anger and I thanked god for my mask. How dare she bring up my father, he was the last person I ever wanted to think about. He left me, his seven year old son, to defend for myself (Not that I couldn't because I did.) But that's not the point.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to read it. I think it'd be a good thing for you, you can learn more about your father."

"I don't want anything to do with my DAD." I said still frowning.

"God damn it brat, just take the fucking book and read it. Now get the hell out of here and go home I don't want you to do anything but relax for the next week, which means no missions got it?"

"Fine" I said snatching the book out of her hand and leaving through the window just to piss her off even more. I decided to walk home to calm myself down, last thing I wanted to do was tear up my apartment again. On the way I debated with myself if I should read the book like she asked I really didn't want to as I would be invading his privacy, but then again he is dead so… I made up my mind I would read the damn thing. Maybe… just maybe I could find out why he decided to leave me when I needed him the most.

After I reached my little apartment I removed my ninja gear, made myself something to eat, grabbed a drink and sat down on the couch. Taking a deep breath I couldn't help but criticize myself. Why was I afraid to read a book? I closed my eyes and cracked open the book. I could tell that Tsunade had not opened it herself which I felt grateful for. I really don't want her to get in my business anymore then she already had. With another deep breath I began reading and from the first page I found myself hooked.

Ok Everyone this is the prologue to my newest fanfiction. I hope you liked it please read and review. Let my know what you think don't hold back speak your mind. But all flames will be used to roast marshmallows.

Thank you,

Deep Blue Dragon


	2. Chapter 1

Before you were born

By: Deep Blue Dragon

HI everyone, dragon here. I wanted to thank everybody who has read, reviewed, added to favorites or alert for doing so. I have had this floating around in my head and I just had to get it typed up. Now most of this story will be from Sakumo's point of view. There will be parts were Kakashi is reading journal entries and then there will be parts that are flashbacks revolving around Sakumo, but don't worry I'll let you know which are which. The reason I am writing this story is because we all know who Kakashi's father is, what he looks, what he could do, and how he died, but what we don't know is how he became who he was. We also don't know anything about his mother, what her name was, what she looked like nor if she was shinobi or civilian, all we know is she died young. This story will clear up everything and is in fact based around Sakumo and his wife. Please read and don't forget to review. I'll make you cookies.

Love

Deep Blue Dragon

P.S. I do not own Naruto wish I did =( I do own Kakashi's mother. If there is anyone who would like to draw fanart for this fic feel free just let me see it when you're done. Oh and one more note Sakumo is 17 in the beginning.

Chapter 1

Entry 1

June 13 1968(1)

I have just returned from my father's funeral with this book in hand that Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third Hokage gave me today. When I asked him why give me a book with blank pages he smiled and replied, "To write down your life so others may know you when it's your time to leave this world and join your parents."

There are very few things that I'm not good at and this is one of them, why would I want to write down my thoughts for others to read, to me it seems like a good way for your enemies to discover your weaknesses. None the less Sarutobi-Sama asked me to do this and allow him to read it once a week. I don't think I'll be writing that much so I guess it's ok.

I'll start from the beginning. I was born on March 23 1951. My weight was just less than six pounds. I was born premature by seven and a half weeks. My parents were shinobi, my father was Anbu and my mother was a Tokubetsu Jonin. (Literally means special Jonin) After I turned two my parents began to noticed that I was smarter than most two year olds. At the age of seven I was entered into the academy which I graduated from at ten, by twelve I was promoted to Chunin. Shortly after that my mother was killed while on an S-ranked mission, my father hadn't been the same after her death he seemed more distant then before, but I brushed it off and worked hard to become Jonin, which I achieved at the age of sixteen. Now just three days ago father died of a heart attack of all things, I don't understand how he could die like that he was in good health hell he was a ninja. I always thought he would die on a mission like mother or of old age, hmm guess I thought wrong.

Sakumo

_FlashBack_

That was the first day I wrote in that little black book. I must admit I was somewhat nervous, as I'm a private man and really didn't want others to know too much about me, I'm a shinobi after all. As mother had always said "You'll get over it." I made myself something to eat after finishing my first day of writing, and then went to bed.

Entry 2

June 14 1968

Today after finishing my mission I received my father's autopsy report. To say I was shocked would be an understatement, according to the report my father's heart attack was caused by an over dose of cocaine, I couldn't believe what I was reading, the medical examiner said the damage to his organs showed years of abuse. How could I have missed the signs, if I haven't been so preoccupied with becoming a Jonin maybe I could've seen it when he needed me the most. I feel horrible, this is my fault, and he's dead because of me. After reading the report I wanted to die, I failed both myself and parents, so to rid myself of those thoughts I take every, and any mission I could get my hands on. That was how I met her.

Sakumo

Ok everyone that's it for chapter one I hope you have enjoyed it.

If you are wondering how I get the year this is how. Naruto was first published in 1999 we know that Kakashi is 26 years old in the first part so that means Kakashi was born in 1973. In my story Sakumo was 22 when his son was born so he was born in 1951. He was 17 when he began writing making the year 1968. I hope that clears everything up.

Please don't forget to read and review. Reviews make me very happy and if I'm happy I write more quickly. I'm glad you have enjoyed this story.


	3. Chapter 2

Hi every one dragon here I'm back with chapter 2 of Before you were born. Before we get to the story I would like to talk this time to thank everyone who reviewed.

ninbunny alchemist-Yes you are right Kakashi does forgives his father in the manga, I will work that part in, in the end please wait and you'll see. I know you'll love it. (Smiles)

Arashi-Kumo – Thank you for your review I'm very glad you enjoyed reading my story as much as I enjoyed writing it. (Big grin)

ACELUVER – I'm updating as fast as I can (Wink) Your username is very similar to my last name.

DarkAngelJudas – I'm glad that this story has made you happy, I'm updating.

shinobi89 - When I read your review I cried that was the best review I have ever had the honor to receive thank you so very much. (Hugs, Kisses, and Cookies.)

Steph – To my sister I love so much, thank you for your review.

Bellatrix Anderson – Gurl I love you and I will use your advice. I want to thank you for all of your support over the years. I can't tell you how much you mean to me.

Chapter 2

Flashback

I first met her while on a mission to retrieve some scrolls from the tower in the forest of death. I was about a mile in when I heard a weird humming, drawling a kunai, I repressed my chakra to almost nonexistent, I slowly made my way toward which was coming from my left, moving forward approximately fifty-two yards, I hid myself behind a tree as I spotted what was making the noise four yards in front of me. Imagine my surprise when I realized it was another Shinobi that was causing the disturbance. I could tell by the vest she wore that she was among those ranked as Chunin.

'What the hell is she doing here?' I thought to myself, only Jonin or higher are allowed access. The only exception was the Chunin exams, which weren't for another four and a half months. I lowered the kunai, but did not loosen my grip.

"You're quite loud, aren't you?"

The girls head turned toward the sound of my voice, and I wasn't expecting the senbon that was flung at me, I dodged it nonetheless. Using my chakra I moved quickly and before she could blink her widened eyes I had her pinned to a tree. My left hand held both of her thin wrists above her head and with my right I touched the kunai to her throat.

"Who are you and why are you here?"

There was a scowl on her and she fought against my grip. A small part of me was impressed by her strength, the other half was annoyed.

"I could ask you the same." She spat at me "Why should I tell you?" a low growl escaped her lips.

"I am a Jonin, therefore your superior, I asked you a question, be a good little kunoichi now and answer me." I replied as I pushed the kunai closer to her throat, almost cutting the skin.

It was at that moment I realized she had stopped fighting me, in fact her body was limp and the fire that had burnt so strongly in her eyes just seconds before was gone, like someone had dowsed them with a shit load of water.

"P…please Jonin-San you…your hurting me let m…me go p…please" the whimper that left her lips shocked me. I looked up and noticed that I had a very tight grip on her wrist, which were now white due to the lack of blood flow.

"If I release your hands, well you answer my questions?" I asked. She was beginning to shake as if terrified but she nods an affirmative. Slowly I let her go and she simply let her arms fall to her side.

"I was picking blackberries, Jonin-San. This forest is full of them; they make good pie, though not as good as the ones from father's home village." She told me sounding a little more like the young woman that tried to attack me.

My curiosity was starting to peek "You're not from Konoha?"

"Oh no I am, I was born and raised here, but my father moved here from the land of grass when he was around my age."

"Civilian or Shinobi?"

"Both."

"How can someone be both?" I asked curious once again.

"He only take missions if they're D-ranked, C-rank every now and then other than that he spends his time making Shinobi weapons."

"Oh really?"

Yes he specializes in Kanata's." She told me with a grin

"I see, your Furugawa(1) Kiba's daughter."

"Yes I am, now if you'll excuse me I have to go." She picked up her berries using chakra to hold the basket to her hip she began limping away.

"Wait, I didn't catch your name."

Turning around she smiled at me "Because I didn't throw it."

I took a few steps toward her but she did a few hand signs and jutused away.

Entry 3

June 28 1986

Two weeks have gone by since I met the Furugawa girl, I've looked everywhere but I can't find her file at all it;s making me mad. It's like she doesn't even exist, I know I didn't imagine her; I'm about ready to give up.

Sakumo

Entry 4

June 29 1968

FINALY!!!!!!! I found her. I was shocked to find her in the retired files though, I mean she's younger than me, anyway I made myself a copy and headed home to read it, maybe even get something to eat I'm hungry.

Sakumo

Flashback

When I got home I cooked a cup of ramen and began reading.

Name: Furugawa Sayuri(2)

Date of Birth: August 3rd 1953

Height: 4'7" (At age 13)

Weight: 56 lbs (At age 13)

Eye Color: Emerald Green

Hair Color: Midnight Black

Distinguishing Marks: Birth mark that starts at the bottom of her right foot, moving up in blotches until her hip

Registration Number: 001-795-365

Rank: Chunin

Date of Mission: November 1966

Mission Report:

Miss Furugawa along with the rest of her team had been sent on a reconnaissance mission in the land of waves. The mission was almost completed when they were captured. Her Jonin sensei and fellow Chunin teammates were killed right away, while she was left to be raped, beaten, and tortured.

I could feel my body shaking is horror as I read the words on the paper I held in my hand. Could this be the reason behind her sudden change in behavior when I met her? I took a deep breath and continued.

Myself, along with one Jonin and three Anbu searched for two and a half weeks before we found the hideout. We made quick work of taking down the enemy leaving only one alive for interrogation purposes. When I found Miss Furugawa she was in very bad shape, her uniform was nothing more than tattered rags. There were traces of dried blood and semen all over her body. She lied motionless on the dirt floor of the prison cell that had been her "room" for what can be described as two and a half monstrous weeks.

She made no attempt to move as I stepped closer, looking her over quickly I didn't see any damage other than her broken leg. Upon returning to the village I had the Jonin take Furugawa to the hospital and a medic. I personally took the prisoner to his cell and I was there for the interrogation.

The medics have informed me that Miss Furugawa is in a coma, their not sure if she'll come out of it. She has suffered severe blood loss as well as internal damage to all her major organs; it's a miracle that she's still alive even now. Every bone her right leg has been broken and poorly repaired so many times that there is no way for them to be healed correctly now she'll be limping for the rest of her life. I believe, and her family agrees with me, that Miss Furugawa should be taken off the active duty roster. When she has healed and is able to move on her only I will give her a year to train as she pleases at the end of that year she will be able to decide if she wants to return to active duty or to retire fully.

Wow, was my only thought as I finished reading the report. That explained a lot, looking at the other documents in the file I found her retirement paper.

Name: Furugawa Sayuri

Date of Birth: August 3rd 1953

Date of Retirement: November 1967

I, Furugawa Sayuri of Konohagakure, here by retire from the duty of Shinobi.

Below that was her name along with the names of three wittiness, one whom belonged to the third hokage himself.

Entry 5

June 30 1968

After reading that report yesterday I can't seem to get Sayuri off my mind. She hunted my dreams last night. Grrr I have to see her again. I'm going on a mission later this morning but when I get back I'm going to find her.

Sakumo

Gah!!!! It's done chapter 2 is the longest chapter so far over 1500 words. Please don't forget to read and review thank you every one love you all so much

Deep Blue Dragon

1 - Furugawa means old river

2- Sayuri means lily


	4. Chapter 3

Hi everyone, Dragon here. I hope you have enjoyed Chapter 2 of "Before you were born". I have really enjoyed writing it.

I want to take this time to thank 17child-of-the-moon17 for be such a good beta, gurl if it wasn't for you this chapter won't have been put up as early as it is. THANK YOU (smiles)

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AT ALL IF I DID THE END OF THE WORLD WOULD BE NEAR. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I do however own the Furugawa Family. Also the entry numbers are going to be jumping ahead quite a bit, he takes the journal with him on missions so he writes when he gets time.

To the reviewers:

17child-of-the-moon17- your great thanks for beta'ing this chapter and the many that will come after

mirandik- Thanks, I know it's hard to see someone as strong as Hatake Sakumo writing in a diary, but oh well that's why they call it Fan fiction lol

LunarShadows- I glad you like it and I'm working hard.

ninbunny alchemist- Your wait is over (for now any way)

DarkAngelJudas - I know it's sad but I had to do it. And thanks for telling me about the mistakes.

At the end of Chapter 2 the entry date was June 30 1968. Chapter 3 starts on October 4 1968. Sakumo has just returned from a mission.

Chapter 3

Flashback

Darkness was the only thing I could see. Everywhere I looked there was nothing but black. I don't know how long I was stuck there, unable to see. I also had the strangest sensation of being suspended in midair. Every now and then I would see Sayuri's face and every time she had a worried look. I tried to talk but nothing would come out; my mouth wouldn't work. After a while my body began to feel as if it was burning. I had my canteen so I took a sip but it did nothing to help stop the fire that was consuming me entirely. Being burnt alive was not how I wanted to die. I lost all track of time as I felt the flames lick at my body. I was dying and there was nothing I could do about it.

I woke up to the sound of beeping monitors. My eyelids were heavy and I fought to stay awake but something was lulling me back to sleep. When I awoke again I looked around at my surroundings and, still hearing the heart monitor beep, I realized that I wasn't in the hospital

"Where am I?" I asked out loud not expecting an answer but shocked nonetheless to receive one.

"You're at my house Jonin-San."

Wait a minute I know that voice, it's haunted my dreams for months. Sayuri!!! I tried to sit up but the wave of pain that shot up the left side of my body caused me to fall back on the futon where I laid. I was breathing heavily when Sayuri's face entered my line of vision.

"You shouldn't try moving too much right now Jonin-San, the wound on your left side is quite large. I had to give you stitches and you've lost a lot of blood."

"H…How did I…" I began but fell short.

"Get here? I found you half a mile from the main gate four days ago. You've been in and out of consciousness for the past three with a very high fever, which, thank Kami, broke around two this morning."

"I saw your face." I panted out. "You looked worried, why?"

"Yes, I was worried. Your temperature was one hundred and seven degrees. Any higher and you could have died."

"Why…not take me to…" I couldn't finish, my throat was sore.

"My house is closer than the hospital and the infection was spreading rapidly, it needed to be burnt out of you, so I decided to bring you here, and I'm guessing you're like every other Jonin in this village and hate the hospital. Are you mad at me? Would you have preferred the hospital?"

"No, thank you this is fine." I choked out. I groaned and closed my eyes trying to take my mind off of the pain that made its way through my entire body, and the oncoming migraine. I could feel Sayuri, slowly help me up into a sitting position.

"Here, drink this."

I opened my eyes to see that she held a cup out to me. I gave her a questioning look not wanting to talk at the moment.

"Its herbal tea with chamomile and ginseng, it'll help dull your pain."

So with one arm around my shoulders to keep me up she held the cup to my lips and I began to drink.

"Oh God!!!" I muttered after the first sip.

"What?"

"That's one nasty tasting tea."

"Well I never said it would taste good, now did I?" she giggled.

"No."

"Ok then, drink."

"I don't want anymore."

"Drink."

"NO." I said turning my head away from her unfortunately her other hand, the one around my shoulders forced me to face her and that damn cup.

"I may be retired, but I'm still a shinobi, so please don't make me hurt you. DRINK"

I was about to laugh. Sayuri? Hurt _me_? Then I caught the look on her face and fearing for my life for the first time in, well, my whole life, I did the smart thing and gave in.

"Good. Now, see Jonin-san? That wasn't so bad," she cooed.

She kept smiling even when I shot her my best death glare.

"Now don't you feel better?" she asked as she helped me lay back down

I took a moment to examine my own body and, sure enough, the pain was almost gone.

"Yes." I grumbled out, sulking

"I hate to say this Jonin-San but, I told you so."

"You don't have to call me that, my name is Hatake Sakumo"

"Hatake, as in Konoha's White Fang Hatake?"

"Yep, the very same" I replied my arms under my head.

"…Wow…"

"So how much longer do I have to be on bed rest Sayuri?"

"At least one week, maybe even less with how quickly you're healing," she answered with a smile, which disappeared as fast as it showed up.

"How do you know my name?" she asked

'Damn, busted' I thought as she arched a perfect eyebrow.

"Well…I…after that day in the forest…I became curious…I asked you for your name, remember?…but you didn't tell me…so I… found out for myself…I read the mission report…and your file." I stuttered.

"You…you read my file?" she asked me in a panicked tone. Her breathing became faster

"Um…yes."

"So…you know what happened to me?"

"I do."

"…"

And for the second time in less than six months I felt ashamed. I was no better than those who had tortured her; I violated her privacy like they did her innocence.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Don't apologize; it's a sign of weakness. Besides it's in the past."

"Does it…?"

"Hurt to think about it? Yes, but I won't let it put me down. Before that mission, I was on my way to becoming one of the best Medic Nin's, but after I retired they told me I couldn't work in the shinobi ward."

"What? Why?" I asked incredulously

"Something about my chakra levels not being high enough when I was on active duty; my chakra is fine in fact I have more now than I did last year."

"Well that's just…"

"Dumb as fuck, yeah I know."

"SAYURI, IF I HEAR ANY MORE OF THAT FOUL LANGANGE COME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH, I'LL WASH IT OUT WITH DISH SOAP! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

"Yes mother," she called back as she stood up. "I have to go now, why don't you go back to sleep and I'll bring you something to eat later."

"Ok."

Entry 20

October 6

I pissed Sayuri off today. I was bored so I began to do some exercises, however the gash in my side isn't healed all the way so when I ripped out some of the stitches I let out screech of pain. When Sayuri found me lying on the floor, blood oozing onto the carpet she started yelling at me saying things along the line of "stupid-ass Jonin." She wasn't very gentle when she redid them. Next time she tells me to stay in bed, I'll listen.

Sakumo

Entry 23

October 11 1968

Sayuri told me today that I'd be able to go home tomorrow, but I told her I wasn't feeling well and asked if I could stay a little longer. She said I could stay for a few more days. I had to hide the grin that began to spread across my face.

In truth, I don't want to go back to my apartment, not after spending a week at Sayuri's place. It's warm and full of love whereas mine's cold and lonely. Here I fell as if I'm a part of the family. Her mother Akashi (1) is a true pleasure to know. She's easy to talk to, doesn't judge, and she treats everyone as if they were her own child.

Her father on the other hand scares me. He's one of those men with muscles upon muscles and he's not shy about letting me know exactly what he thinks of me. Can't say I blame the man, with all that's happened to Sayuri, he fears for her and her happiness. I tried to explain that I don't feel that way about his daughter, but he just growled and muttered under his breath something about taking away my ability to reproduce.

During my stay here Sayuri and I have become really close. We've talked about any and everything, that is, if I'm not sleeping or when she's not forcing more of that foul tasting tea down my throat.

Yep life is great.

Sakumo

Ok everyone that's it for chapter 3 of before you were born. I hoped you like it I had funny.

I want to thank 17child-of-the-moon17 again for being my beta. She is the best, if you are looking for a good Sakura X Akatsuki, then you need to read her story '_Living A Lie'_ it is "THE BOOM BABY" LoL. Anyways Jenn thanks for being my beta I can't tell you how much easier it is to have someone read something I write and help me with mistakes. Here you go a plate of cyber cookies just for you.


	5. Chapter 4

Hey everyone here is chapter 4 of Before you were born. I must admit that I was put out that NO ONE BOTHERED TO REVIEW CHAPTER 3. I almost gave up on this story but then I thought fuck it I'm going to complete it or these thoughts have nowhere else to go. I will stick with this story even if it kills me. PLEASE PEOPLE REVIEW IT MAKES ME FEEL GOOD ABOUT ME WRITING.

Oh and hugs and cookies to my beta 17child-of-the-moon17 without whom I won't get any of this done. Thanks Jenn, you're the best.

Chapter 4

Entry 68

February 26 1969

Last night I showed up at Sayuri's house. I think she's angry at me again. It's been over four months since I've last seen her. A week after she removed my stitches, Sarutobi-Sama sent me back out on another long-term mission. My objective this time was to infiltrate an enemy training camp and take down the leader; and after that I was supposed to cause a distraction large enough to allow my teammates (who, as was previously planned earlier, showed up after I got rid of those in charge) and myself to take out the rest." During the fight I had managed to get injured again, this time with several kunai through my left shoulder and right thigh. I removed the weapons and patched myself up the best I could. After we got rid of the bodies, we made our way back to the village. Turned in our mission report and headed our own ways.

Flash Back

"Hatake-San, you should go to the hospital as soon as we get home," one of the Jonin with me said as we flew though the tree tops. Why can't I remember his name?

"Nah, I'm good."

"But… you're…"

"I said, I'm fine," I replied. That's when I landed hard on the forest floor as we neared the gate, and I had to bite my lip to keep the grunt of pain from escaping.

"I still think…"

"And I said no, now let's get this turned in," I said holding up the mission scroll.

"I'll take it myself, Hatake-San. You head home and get some rest," the other Jonin, a female with long dark hair that reminded me of Sayuri, said as she held out her hand for the scroll.

"Thank you," I said, handing it over to her.

I began walking away with a slight limp, I wasn't paying any attention to my surroundings. Suddenly I noticed that my feet had carried me to Sayuri's house. All the lights but one was out. I quickly made my way to the window and just as I thought it was coming from her room. I began tapping on the glass with urgency.

"Sakumo???" she called out from her half opened window.

"Sayuri, I got hurt again."

"Wha…"

"Let me in."

"Well…ok but you'll have to be quiet, mom and dad are sleeping." Stepping back she opened the window all the way.

I sprang up and into her bedroom without making a single sound. Looking around I recognized the room as the one I spent the majority of my time in on my last visit. While I explored the small room Sayuri returned with her med kit in tow.

"Where are your injuries?" she asked in a whisper.

"Left shoulder and right thigh."

"Sit," she told me as she lit more candles for extra light. "Oh my, Sakumo how on earth did you get hurt?"

"Mission," I simply replied as she began to cut off my makeshift bandages. Once the bloody bandages were removed she began inspecting my wounds.

"Hmm, not good."

"What?" I asked.

"Well in order for me to clean, heal, and bandage these wounds, you'll have to remove your clothes." I noticed her cheeks were suddenly a faint shade of pink.

I had to hide a grin as I stood up and started to unbutton my pants.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She hissed at me, her voice still a whisper, as she spun around to face the wall away from me.

"You told me to take them off," I chuckled

"I know that, but you could have waited until I had turned around!!!"

"What? Don't like what you see?" I asked as I carefully began to remove my shirt. (A/N. If someone has an injured arm and you need to help them remove a shirt, you take it off of the uninjured arm first this way you won't cause the person more pain. When putting a new one on you put injured arm in first.)

When I had pulled said item over my head, she had turned to face me and when her eyes traveled up and down my body her face became as red as a ripe tomato. I could feel the heat from across the room. Good thing I had decided not to go commando that day, she would have fainted from a nosebleed.

"Yes…no…I mean…Oh just sit back down, and try not to get blood all over my bed," she replied flustered.

"Yes ma'am."

When she finished her task, she took my uniform, washed out the blood and patched the holes. When she handed me the repaired pants it was close to 12:30 in the morning.

"You can stay and sleep on my futon, if you'd like. I'll sleep here," she said pulling out an extra futon that looked old, worn out and extremely thin.

"I'm not kicking you out of your own bed." I said as I took the futon from her smaller hands.

"Well I'm not going to let you sleep on the floor with your injuries, so take the bed."

"No."

"Yes."

We argued for about ten minutes, until I decided that we had to stop or we'd wake her parents.

"How about we compromise?"

"Ok, a compromise. It's the only way we'll get any kind of sleep. So what do you have in mind?"

"We share the futon, it's big enough."

"B...but...I never." Her face was now bright red once again. I was learning that it was really fun to make her blush.

"It's ok; I'll use a spare blanket."

"Uh, ok I guess that'll work." Cheeks still burning, she handed me another blanket and climbed in on the right side of the futon, her back facing me. I got in on the other side and closed my eyes. Before I knew it I was fast asleep, and I slept through the night, something I hadn't been able to do for years.

Entry 71

March 4 1969

Five days ago I woke in Sayuri's room with her father looming over the futon. Before I had the chance to defend myself he had me by the neck. Said if I ever showed my face around his house again he'd kill me and make sure no one would find my body. Somewhere in the background I could hear someone yelling. He let me go, told me to get dressed and to get the hell out of his house, which is exactly what I did. I believed him and as hard as it is to admit, he scares me.

Sakumo

Entry 86

March 22

I haven't heard or seen Sayuri since the accident. I've been training as well as completing missions with the Sannin Jiraiya. It won't be long before I take the Anbu Exam. I know it'll be hard but I know I can do it, I know that I'll pass.

Sakumo

Entry 193

July 31 1969

Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu, I've worked on all three since I started at academy and my hard work has finally paid off, as of today I am now among the few to gain the title of Anbu.

Sakumo

Flashback

I was heading home after receiving my mask when I literally ran into Sayuri, who I hadn't seen since her dad kicked me out. At first I didn't realize it was her until I heard that voice.

"God _damn_ it! Fuckin' piece of shit bad doesn't work for nothing arrgh!!! " She continued to cuss even as I leant down to help her pick up the groceries.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Wasn't watching were I was going."

I guess she didn't notice it was me she was talking to until she looked up.

"S…Sakumo??? Oh my god, how are you?"

We talked for almost two hours during which time I bought her lunch. Before she left I told her about my promotion, after which she had thrown her arms around my neck and hugged me.

"So I guess that means you'll be gone on more missions the normal?"

"Yeah, but I promise to stop by if I get hurt, even if your father has threatened to kill me," I chuckled as I hugged her back. Don't know why but having her body pressed so close to mine felt so good, almost like it was natural, must be the teenage hormones.

Please read and don't forget to review review review review. Thank you everyone here are some cyber cookies.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Entry 197

Aug 3 1969

Last night, before I departed for another month-long mission, I stopped by Sayuri's place to drop off her Birthday present that I had made. Her mom invited me to stay for dinner. At first I was going to say no but when I was told Kiba was out of town I agreed with a smile as Akashi lead my inside.

When she opened her gift, her eyes lit up like a small child's on Christmas morning. The Scrolls, when given a very small amount of chakra, would open and reveal every item that could be found in your everyday first aid kit, and much much more.

I told her that I had put a jutsu on the scrolls, so only she or I could open them. She laughed with delight and tossed her arms around my neck with so much force that we fell over on to the floor and her mother giggled as we tumbled over.

When we were back in our seats she began to thank me repeatedly, which was becoming a little bothersome, and with a small nod of approval from Akashi, I did the only think I could think of to get her to stop, I kissed her.

Sakumo

Flashback

I meant to kiss her on the cheek but at the last possible moment she moved and we met lip-to-lip. It lasted for only a few seconds until it registered in her mind what was happening.

She pulled away her face the darkest shade of red I had ever seen. "Oh...god...I have to go." She muttered as she stood and quickly made her escape.

"Well that could have gone more smoothly." Akashi said as she gathered the dishes and began to wash them.

"Yeah, I'd say so." I replied in a whisper, I touched my lips. although the kiss had been short is was still a kiss, and it left my lips tingling.

"You'll have to forgive her, she's still shy. When she was younger she was always bright and bubbly, but that all changed after that 'mission'." She said her voice darkening for a moment before going on.

"The first day she met you she came home with a smile, something that both Kiba and I thought we would never see again, and the day she found you bleeding with a high fever in the woods, she carried you back here all by herself, her leg was so stiff afterwards she could hardly stand. Kiba tried to make her rest, but she refused, because she was to worried about you. Your the only person close to her own age that she's interacted with since she woke up from her coma. She's changed a lot since meeting you. If your name comes up in a conversation, she smiles or blushes, it's really cute, I guess what I'm trying to say is Thank you so much Sakumo."

"But I haven't done anything."

"Yes, you did beside Kiba and I no one else has made Sayuri feel needed. A lot of the Chuunin she trained with have made it clear that they think she useless. You know she really didn't want to retire, but her uncle begged her to, in all my life I have never heard my brother beg."

"Why would her uncle ask her to stop." I asked

"You'll have to ask Sayuri that, it's not my story to tell. Anyway I'm so glad she met you and I want you to know that your welcome here anytime." She told me as she let the water drain and dryed her hands.

"What about-?"

"Don't you worry about Kiba. he acts tough but he's really a big teddy bear. Sayuri has him wrapped around her little finger, After he kicked you out that night she yelled and scream for hours, after that she refused to talk to him at all and she won't until he apologizes to you., he'll be back from his business trip in about a week so after you've unwound some stop by."

"Thank you Mrs. Akashi."

"No problem dear."

Entry 212

Aug 24 1969

My team and I finished our mission a week and a half ahead of schedule, which turned out to be a good thing because when I stopped by Sayuri's three days ago I found out Kiba and Akashi immersed deeply in worry. That's when I found out the Sayuri had been kidnapped.

Sakumo

Flash Back

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHES BEEN KIDNAPPED???" I yelled as I paced the kitchen floor inside the Furugawa house hold. "Who would want to take her? She's not even on active duty, why?"

"She's been taken as leverage." Kiba told me as he sat beside his wife and held her as she cried on his shoulder.

"Leverage for what?" I asked as I flopped down in the nearest seat.

"The ninja that took her are hoping to use her to force my brothers hand." Akashi said as she wiped her eyes.

"Your...your brothers hand, what are you talking about, Just who is your brother and why is he so important that some ninja's from another villege would take his niece?"

"Sarutobi Hiruzen." She whispered, the tears trying to fall once again.

"S...Sarutobi-Sama is your brother? Sayuri is the Hokage's niece? I asked in shock and I could fell my eyes bulge from their sockets

"Yes, You have to go after her. Please Sakumo you have to save my baby."

"Of course, I'll leave right now." I said as I stood back up, determined to get her back.

"Before you go Hatake I want to have a word with you in private." Kiba side as he too stood up, he made a motion for me to follow him and I did. He lead me to what I guess was his work shop.

"Sayuri was mad at me for kicking you out, but if you think I'm going to say I'm sorry, then you have another thing coming, but I want you to do you damnest to got my daughter back." He said as he rummaged thought some shelves.

"Here take this it should come in handy." He said holding out a Tanto.

"Thank you." Was all I could say as I took the small blade and unsheathed it. I was amazed at the craftmanship.

"I made it myself, You can chennal your chakra in to the weapon as you swing the blade and the chakra will wrap it self around the blade, and cause a whole shit lot of damage. I know all about your family's 'white' Chakra so this should come in handy."

All I could do was thank him again, while putting the weapon baack into it's sheath and straped it onto my back.

"Don't thank me, now get going. Come back with my daughter or don't come back at all.

Ok everyone that's it for chapter 5 hope you enjoyed it Please Read and Review

Luvs Dragon


End file.
